


Emergency Response: Stuck in an Elevator.

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, kind of, locked in a room, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: Leslie wasn't sure what was more terrible - having to abandon her work to take part in an emergency response test, or having to be in the same room as Ben Wyatt. However, things take a turn when they are forced to be locked in an metaphorical elevator.





	Emergency Response: Stuck in an Elevator.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawneeWafflesBen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeWafflesBen/gifts).



> Happy birthday PawneeWafflesBen! I hope you enjoy your present!
> 
> Fun fact (That no one asked for) - this changed like eighty million times, I wrote two sets of somethings that just didn't work out and I hated it, then thankfully I re-watched the emergency response episode and thought of this!
> 
> Thanks to Supervanillabear31 and BenjisCoolTimes for being my wonderful betas (and dropped everything last night to help when this finally fell into place!)

Leslie wasn’t sure what was more inconvenient - the fact that she was being pulled from her office because of a fake emergency, or the fact that she was now standing in the City Council Chambers with Ben Wyatt not five feet away from her.

The Indiana Department of Emergency Preparedness had scheduled their surprise visit for today, and Leslie was a part of the team this year to try and help the government ace their test.

She was prepared. She’d made binders for every kind of situation, but she was sure that the rest of the people around her weren’t as prepped. For starters, Councilman Dexhart was the Emergency Czar of the year and was going to spend the entire test probably hitting on every woman in the room. All Leslie could do was try to get through it by doing the best she could, while keeping away from Ben at all costs.

Leslie sidled up to Ann. (Thank God she had been recruited by the hospital to help out). 

“I can’t believe Ben the Jerk is here,” Leslie whispered to her. “I didn’t think being useful in a fake emergency is his thing.” She glared at him across the room. “Also, he’s not even a part of the government. He’ll be gone by the time any kind of disaster hits.”

“Chris asked if they could help. He said something about it being handy to know how to deal with these kinds of situations,” Ann whispered back.

“Can I stick with you, please?” Leslie asked. “Please don’t spend the entire time with Chris? I know you two are dating and you’re in the bubble, but please?”

Ann squeezed Leslie’s hand. “Of course you can.”

Next thing Leslie knew, the doors were being locked, and they were shut inside the chambers. Leonard Tchulm, the head of the Emergency Preparedness Department, stood in front of the team and pulled out an envelope.

“Alright, I’m going to pick a scenario at random to determine your simulated disaster,” Leonard announced. He tore open the envelope and held it up for everyone to see.

“Pawnee has been hit by an earthquake.”

Leslie breathed out a sigh of relief. An earthquake wouldn’t be so bad. Sure she would’ve preferred something a little easier, like Avian Flu, but never mind.

She just silently prayed that she wasn’t put in a team with Ben.

~~

They had been working on the simulated earthquake disaster for over an hour now. Ann was super busy in the hospital section and had been dealing with over 100 fake casualties. Leslie was busy making sure that their fake park rangers were out stopping a fake vat of oil from spilling into the Pawnee Reservoir, when she noticed Ben walking over to her.

“Apparently I’m supposed to ask you how things are going,” Ben said bluntly. “So, how are you getting on? Can I help with your fake…disaster?”

“Nope.” Leslie shook her head. “We’re just great over here. My park rangers are smart and can stop any kind of disaster. I mean, you wouldn’t know that because you’re trying to kill the budget.”

“Can you not bring this up now?” Ben hissed at her. “We’re all trying to get through this, so just tell me that everything’s fine, and I’ll go back to Chris and let him know.”

“Oh yeah, everything’s just peachy, Ben,” Leslie snapped, turning to him. “Except for the fact that my rangers are stressed and tired because half of their colleagues have been laid off. Maybe this disaster could’ve been avoided if someone didn’t touch our budget, maybe this earthquake could’ve been avoided if someone never came to Pawnee at all!”

“It’s not even a real earthquake!” Ben snapped back, squaring up to her.

“Attention,” Leonard called out. “There has been an aftershock, rating 1.2 on the richter scale, causing a blackout around the city. Two City Hall employees were riding in an elevator at the time and are now trapped. I will now pick two of you at random, and you will have to spend the rest of the test in a closed off meeting room to act as your elevator as it’ll be too dangerous to actually shut you off in an elevator.”

He pointed at two names from the list in front of him. “Can Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt please leave the room immediately?”

“What!?” Leslie jumped up from her seat, alarmed. “That’s impossible. I never take the elevator in an emergency; everyone knows that!”

“Well, according to this, you did, and now you’re trapped,” Leonard said, ushering her out of the room. “We’ve set up an empty conference room on the fourth floor that’ll act as your fake space until the test is over.”

Leslie groaned. She was being removed from the test, which meant that the group was most definitely likely to fail, and she was now being shut in a room in the fourth floor, with Ben Wyatt.

This couldn’t get any worse.

~~

Leonard led them to a small conference room on the fourth floor. There was wallpaper peeling off and a disgusting hint of mildew in the air. Leslie shivered as she stood in the middle of the room, looking around her.

Really, of all the places in City Hall they could be in, this was the worst.

“Alright, I’m going to lock you in here until the test is over,” Leonard said, as he went to close the door.

“Wait! What if we have to go to the bathroom?” Leslie asked.

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be in here for more than half an hour. The test is basically failed anyway,” Leonard said.

Leslie groaned as he closed the door after him. Leslie heard the lock clunk and she sighed, plopping down on an old chair in the corner of the room.

“Great,” she mumbled. “Another year, another failing grade.”

“You did all you could,” Ben said. “It’s not your fault that some people back there don’t care about this.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need your stupid kind words right now,” Leslie said, turning away from him. “Just let me be angry, and we can just sit in silence for half an hour and go back to normality.”

Ben sighed and sat in a separate chair close by. “Alright, fine.”

They spent a few moments in silence, before Leslie couldn’t take it any longer and needed to talk.

“Another failing grade,” she lamented to herself. “How ridiculous is that? We did the protocol perfectly.”

“Actually,” Ben mumbled from his chair. “When I spoke to Dexhart and asked if there was anything I could do from the City Management group, he asked if he knew anything about, and I quote, ‘the hot brunette in the police department’ and if she was married. He wasn’t fit to be in charge of this. Next time they need someone who’s tough and can actually deliver a decent plan of action… someone like you.”

Leslie was about to tell him again that she didn’t need his sympathy, but he was actually being pretty sweet. She couldn’t shut him down twice within a few minutes.

“You have to be either a department director or on the City Council to be an Emergency Czar,” Leslie explained.

Ben smirked. “Really? Wow, then I’d love to see Ron as the Emergency Czar.”

Leslie couldn’t help but grin. “He’d be terrible. He’d make sure we were all killed, but that every cow was spared. He’d still need his steak.”

Ben chuckled softly. “Yeah, that’s true.”

He looked over at her and locked onto Leslie’s eyes, and she had to look away. This was weird. No. She wasn’t going to spend this time laughing and joking with Jerkface Ben. It wasn’t going to be happen.

“Can we talk?” Ben finally said, turning to her again. “I know you said you didn’t want to, but then you started talking to me. I just think being stuck in this…metaphorical elevator we can actually see past our differences. And you aren’t drunk, so I think you’d listen to me this time.”

Leslie scowled at him. “Drunk me is a great judge of character, I’ll have you know.”

Ben grinned. “I know. But I’m not a monster. You know I’m not. I’m just doing my job and doing what I can to keep this town afloat. Can we just start over? Maybe if we got to know each other, then we wouldn’t be so hostile?”

Leslie tucked her legs under her. “Fine. I guess we have time to actually get to know each other. So, Ben Wyatt, what do you do when you aren’t lashing budgets and destroying lives?”

Ben raised an eyebrow at Leslie but shrugged it off and continued. “I like time to myself. I love watching re-runs of Fringe and checking for plot holes. I like listening to old REM records and writing Star Trek fanfiction.” He swallowed. “Okay, that last one was kind of lame. But I’m not really a going out kind of guy. I like sleeping in late and just relaxing. That’s me.”

He leaned back in his chair. “What about you? What do you do when you aren’t constantly emailing me and comparing me to EDI Amin?”

Leslie smirked at that comment. “I stay up for as long as I can and get up as early as possible. I want to seize everyday as it comes. Sleep is a poor man’s game. My way of thinking is that if you have the energy and can move, then you should get out and see the beauty of this world and work as hard as you can. I dream big, as you can probably tell.”

Ben grinned at her. “That was really beautiful. But really, you should sleep in sometime. There’s nothing better than just snoozing in bed on a Sunday.”

Leslie snorted. “I’m up at 6 on Sunday mornings and I usually go for a morning walk about half an hour later. There’s no time for sleep.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment, and suddenly Leslie felt like she was no longer dealing with a monster. She was dealing with an actual human who, like most people, disagreed with her sleeping pattern.

She found herself leaning forward toward Ben, eager to learn more about him.

~~

“Seriously?”

“Yeah! I love a good calzone. Everyone knocks them, but what’s better than a folded pizza? You just get all of the pizza toppings in amongst doughy goodness; it’s great!”

Leslie cackled, and Ben started to find the noise endearing. “Don’t you just find them hard to eat?” Leslie asked. “I mean, you can’t cut slices of it, or else all the sauce will come out.”

“You just cut off chunks,” Ben said, miming with his hands. “It’s like a pie, kind of. Think of a calzone like a giant slice of pie, and you need to cut it into smaller chunks to eat.”

Leslie wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. “I think I’ll stick with pizza, thanks.”

Ben just shrugged. “Alright, but I’m telling you, you’re missing out.”

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the old cupboards. During their getting to know each other session, they both got off their chairs and sat opposite each other on the floor, Leslie using her blazer to sit on, and Ben just dealing with the dust on the floorboards.

“How long have we been in here?” Leslie asked.

Ben looked at his watch. “Fifteen minutes now. I figure we’ll get out soon.”

Leslie nodded. “Not that I’m not enjoying actually getting to know you and witnessing you as a human being, but I really hate the fourth floor.”

“It is creepy,” Ben agreed. “Hey, why don’t we put on some music? That might make it less creepy?”

“That’s a good idea,” Leslie said, perking up a little. “But what do you have in mind?”

Ben pulled out his iPhone. “Thank God for these babies,” he smirked at her. “Sorry, you’ll have to enjoy my taste in music until we’re rescued.”

“I’m sure I’ll cope,” Leslie replied. Ben put his phone in the middle, between them and pressed play. Soon, Al Green’s ‘Let’s Stay Together’ was filling the eerie room.

“This is a good song,” Ben said, tapping a rhythm out on his thigh.

Leslie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it is.”

She looked back up at him, as Ben continued to tap his hands along with the beat of the music. Suddenly, strict, uptight Ben was disappearing, and relaxed Ben was making an appearance. Relaxed Ben who’d taken off his tie and undone the top button of his shirt. Relaxed Ben who was unguarded and not so defensive. Relaxed Ben who was actually kind of cute.

Wait. Did she really just think that? Maybe it was the dust in the room going to her head. But the more she looked at him, sitting on the floor and singing along to the lyrics of the song, she couldn’t help but think how much fun it would be to crawl into his lap and kiss him.

And she could’ve sworn that when she looked at him, he was raising his eyebrow suggestively at her. It might have been a trick of the light, but she definitely saw a little quirk.

Ben got up onto his feet and held out his hands in front of her. “Come on. Dance with me? It’ll help pass the time.”

Leslie felt a flush creep over her, and she took his hands. He helped her back onto her feet, and, without letting go, moved her hands and placed them onto his shoulders.

“Is this ok?” he asked, studying her face.

Leslie silently nodded, and Ben rested his hands on her waist.

They were so close, their faces barely inches apart. Leslie could study Ben’s face completely. She could see the bags under his eyes, the crookedness of his nose, and smell the mint on his breath. It was hypnotising.

She wasn’t sure if it was the crooning of Al Green or the menthol going to her head, but she stood up on tip-toes and planted her lips onto his and was incredibly pleased when Ben pushed into her, rather than leaning away.

Ben’s hand crept up into her hair and tightened, and Leslie’s mouth opened, in surprise and in want. Ben seized the opportunity, and his tongue snuck into her mouth.

She whined when he pulled away and pouted. Ben cupped her face in his hands, his eyes searching her all over.

“You hate me,” he said. “You can’t stand me. So why’d you kiss me?”

“Things change,” Leslie replied. “You changed.”

Ben smirked at her. “I’ve always been the same.”

“I mean,” Leslie licked her lips, hoping to savour some of Ben’s taste on her tongue, “You changed my mind, and I don’t think I can’t hate you anymore.”

He rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. “What was the turning point, Ms. Knope? Was it this?”

He leaned back in, his lips colliding with hers once more. Leslie soon felt herself being backed up against the table behind her, and Ben hitched her up onto the dirty surface. He pushed her thighs open and moved into the gap.

Leslie grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling him impossibly closer and grinding into him. Ben groaned and rested a hand on her breast, palming the mounds and listening to Leslie’s own moans to judge what she liked.

“How long do we have now?” Leslie asked, and Ben looked down at his watch.

“Eight minutes,” Ben replied, and Leslie raised one eyebrow coyly.

“Seriously?” Ben asked, a little surprised. “Here?”

“We could,” Leslie replied. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” Ben growled, his lips moving to her neck. “I really want to.”

“We’d have to be quick,” Leslie said, feeling him tug her blouse out from her pants.

“I know. Don’t worry, eight minutes, right?” Ben said, fingers flying to the buttons and flicking them apart.

Leslie nodded, her own hands moving down to his belt and pulling it apart as fast as she could. She wanted to beat Ben to it; she wanted to win the race of who could get whose pants off faster.

She gasped out. Shit, Ben won, and he’d forced his hand into her panties, a finger already curling inside of her.

“Shit,” Ben hissed. “Fuck, how wet are you?”

“Big government events make me really horny,” Leslie muttered, a little embarrassed.

Ben smirked at her. “Noted,” he said, and he pushed a second finger inside of her.

Leslie wasn’t going to let him win that easily. It was hard, what with Ben doing magical things with his fingers, but she soon managed to loosen his pants and pull his dick out of his boxers.

She stared for a moment, mesmerised by the look and feel of it. Ben caught her staring and grinned.

“You know it’s rude to stare,” he said, pressing into her more, and Leslie cried out.

“I’m sorry. It’s nice looking,” she countered, and, with her small fingers, she ran down against his shaft. Ben moaned a breathy sigh and fell forward, teeth scraping at her shoulder as Leslie pumped her hand.

“I really hope you’re on the pill, because I don’t have any condoms with me,” Ben growled into her shoulder, biting down after he had finished speaking.

Leslie arched her back. “Good news, buddy,” and Ben looked up at her, his face practically gleeful.

“Thank God for that, because I really didn’t want to have to come all over your hand,” Ben said, removing his fingers and sucking her off of him.

He moved back down, pulling her panties off and tossing them over his shoulder. Carefully, he moved forward and lined himself up with her entrance. Leslie briefly looked into his eyes, and Ben stopped.

“Are you ok?”

“Perfect,” Leslie responded with a warm smile.

“Great,” Ben said, and he pushed into her. It was painfully slow. All Leslie wanted to do was grab his shoulders and force him in as far as he would go, but he was teasing her. Of course he was, he spent every moment since they’d met teasing her.

Ben’s arms wrapped around her once he was all the way in. He bit down on her shoulder and grunted as he thrust in deep. Leslie made a fist in his hair and squeezed as he pushed into her harder.

“God, Leslie,” Ben whispered, his moans echoing around the room. Leslie decided in that moment that she could listen to him moan her name for the rest of time.

Her fingernails sunk into his back, and her legs wrapped around him. He was so deep, and Leslie hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

Damn it, why did jerky Ben have to seduce her like this? She couldn’t be mad at him anymore after all this.

She shuddered when Ben’s fingertip flicked at her clit, rubbing it in warm, generous circles. His eyes bore into hers, darkening, and he bit at his lower lip as he added just a little pressure. 

Leslie felt a tightening in her lower belly, and suddenly it felt as if several flames burst inside of her, scalding her insides in a blissful, fiery heat. She let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a sob as she contracted around him.

Ben growled and began pounding into her even harder, soon moaning through his own orgasm. He spilled into her and his head collapsed back down onto her shoulder. Leslie could feel the sweat running off his forehead and against her skin. All she could do was rest her head against his as she tried to find the energy to move.

“All with a minute to spare,” she heard Ben mutter, and Leslie grinned back at him.

He eased out of her, and the two cleaned up as best as they could. They knew that they’d both have to make a pit-stop in the bathroom once they were let out to have a proper clean up.

Leslie was just finishing buttoning her blouse, when Ben came up towards her, grinning.

“You need to sort this out,” Leslie said, ruffing his hair. “It’s a dead giveaway.”

Ben chuckled and tried to smooth it down, but his unruly hair wasn’t being very cooperative. He soon gave up and took a step closer to Leslie, running his thumb against her lower lip.

“That was-”

Before he could finish what he’d barely started, the lock clicked, and Leslie and Ben sprang metres apart from each other. 

“It’s time to come out,” Ann’s voice called out as she stepped into the room. “Leonard sent me to come collect you guys.”

“How did it go?” Leslie asked eagerly. “Did we pass? Please say we passed.”

Ann grimaced. “We failed, again. It all turned into a mess as soon as you left, but don’t worry; when Leonard awarded our failing grade, Dexhart said ‘I have no plans to resign,’ and stormed out.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s all over, want to grab a drink? It’s been a long day.”

Leslie nodded and gave Ben a quick look over her shoulder; which he returned with a wink.

“So how was it in there with him?” Ann asked. “Was it really terrible?”

“You know,” Leslie said wistfully. “It actually wasn’t all that bad. He’s ok…once you get to know him.”

She grinned to herself, leaving Ann baffled and confused.


End file.
